Kakeuet Empire
History The Kakeuet Empire was formed in 12 BC by a warlord named Att-Rishgunn ”The Colossal“. The name Kakeuet comes from the Kakeuet axe wich Att-Rishgunn used to execute the commanders he defeated in battle. He conquered most of his lands with archers on horseback who would famously go down in history as the “Earthquake Army”. He was a magnificent military commander who established a stable state with new law codes, a functioning economy and a great military. After his death it was decided that his successors should be elected, on the condition that they were in some way related to him. The Kakeuet Empire also oversaw the rise of the Hahandaha religion. The religion had already existed at a small scale for over 700 years but was made very popular after emperor Rerêr-Be-Selk converted to it in 72 AD. The Empire first got international interest after establishing vast trade networks under the reign of emperor Ndrurdt. To recruit as many men to the army as possible the Empire imported nearly all of its food from bordering clans and peoples wich they got by promising not to invade. And that was a solid method since most people knew of their brutal fighting tactics and their merceless looting and slaughtering. On one instance at the siege of Hū in 151 AD Emperor Jeckvilnubis was furious after being held up by the town for three months. So when he finally captured it he ordered all men to be buried alive, all women to be burned to death and all children be impaled and flayed while they were still alive. This earned him the epithet Jeckvilnubis “The bloodthirsty messenger from hell”. Jeckvilnubis also founded small colonies along the coast of southern Ikuma comprising of 13 trading cities, however these colonies were abandoned after around 50 years of existence. Kakeuet experienced a golden age in the fourth century when it was at the hight of its territorial control and libraries were filled with great ideas and wisdom from all over the world spreading knowledge throughout the empire. It especially saw its peak of greatness under the emperor Oplann VII “The Remarkable”, who was as respected by his friends, as he was by his enemies. The Empire was seemingly unstoppable until 437 AD when a lord named Uthimmu rose up against the emperor. Uthimmu was tired of the emperor for taking increasingly more tax money and power for himself to spend on his lavish lifestyle and on his meaningless military campaigns. He besieged the capital and stunned everyone when he obliterated the “Earthquake Army” and burned the city to the ground, killing the emperor. The Kakeuet Empire was thrown into civil war and seized to exist in 441 AD. Military The Kakeuet Empire had a great army known as the “Earthquake Army” and boys as young as 16 could be recruited. It didn’t use much infantry instead relying on heavy cavalry and longbowmen. They had two types of cavalry, cavalry with archers and cavalry equipped with lances and axes. The horseshoes were specifically constructed to create as much dust as possible so the enemy couldn’t see them as well. They also equipt every saddle with to spears on each side so they could penetrate and kill their enemy easier. Special glasses and fans were also built to keep the dust out of the eyes of men and horses. They also constructed tall towers with wheels that could move the longbowmen further up into the air so they could fire their arrows on the enemy easier from behind the lines and cavalry. Culture The people in The Kakeuet Empire were very different from each other when conquered but all people who were robbed of their lands were assimilated into Kakeuetian societ. As sheep and cows were plentiful in the Empire people mostly wore fluffy pants and shirts made out of wool with leather shoes and leather hats. They were also big in pottery and arcitecture building mighty structures, cities and towers. Music in Kakeuet was also a very important part of peoples lives with most families owning several drums and flutes. Music pieces would be passed through generations in families playing an important part of your cultural background and origin. Legacy One of the Kakeuet Empires most prominent legacy is the Hahandaha religion wich thanks to the empire has roughly 200 000 followers today. It is also remembered for revolutionising cavalry and siege warfare. But by far it’s most prolific legacy is the trade networks that were excessively used during the Middle Ages and played a huge role in history wich is partly still intact today. List Of Emperors Category:Civilizations Category:Ancient